


3 plus 1

by Floris_Oren



Category: The A-Team, The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Gun shots, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know, M/M, Only slight mentions of m/m, Some violence but I felt the archive warning was a bit on the heavy side, TOO MUCH, The team is hurt and Face saves the day, Three plus one times, Well - Freeform, also some of this is TV and some is movie, broken bones...?, getting the cold, nothing graphic, plus one time they help him, seriously, snacks, something always fucks with everything else, this fic is finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times the team is hurt and Face helps them, plus one time they help Face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor is In

**Author's Note:**

> I got a cold last week and this story kinda popped into my head. Which I've written in the past two days. It is finished though each chapter is kinda a stand alone. Also, they aren't short. I actually give time and details to each instance as much as I can. There is some violence but not much. Also, while I usually like to write a vague mix of TAT I do learn heavily towards TV verse over Movie verse but that wouldn't work so much for the first chapter of this story. So you'll get a mixture of both depending on the chapter.  
> I'll let you know what is what in the notes of each part.

“Can you stitch him up back there, Face?” The Colonel of the outfit yelled over firing his AR-15 at the bad guys of the week. Face is busy sopping up blood from the gun wound in Murdock’s lower arm. It could have been worse, by far, but there was no way he could do it in a rocking van while B.A. tried to evade the baddies and Hannibal shooting out their engine.

The sound of said engine blowing up proceeded the Colonel ducking back into the front passenger seat and lighting up a half used cigar. He looks back at them for an update. Face knows what the Colonel see’s. Murdock is white as a sheet and he’s thrown up into a bucket at his feet and blood keep oozing between Face’s fingers. It is a through-and-through. Thank God.

Hannibal then looks at Face; “I guess that suit is a write off?” he asked as a way to lighten things up. Murdock chuckles a little before throwing up into the bucket again. B.A. growls but doesn’t say anything. For all the fuss he and Murdock throw at each other, B..A. really does hate it when it’s Murdock who gets hurt.

Face can only nod at Hannibal’s try at levity. Then he looks down. His cream colored suit is a total write off. Blood is everywhere down his sleeves and front, along with dirt and a bullet hole where he’d gotten lucky. It’d only went through the fabric and not his leg. They’d have two downed team mates instead of one and Face sent up a quick prayer for that little miracle.

“We have to get to a safe place before I can stitch Murdock up. And our mission isn’t done either.” Face replied. Even with one of them down the mission was always on. Hannibal turned back to sucking on his cigar and thinking.

“Face…?” Murdock whispered.

“Yeah?”

“How you gonna find us a Doc all the way out here?” his words slurred together but Face could make it out at the end.

“I’m a Doctor,” Face replied.

“Whaaa? you ain’t no doc…” Murdock choked on a laugh.

“Well, Templeton Peck isn’t but Bruce Stark is.” Face explained.

“What?” B.A. demanded from the front seat. They may have lost the bad guys but he was going to make a trail of dust any how.

“Well, after our past experiences I figured it’d be good if one of us had some medical expertise. So, for the last six years, I’ve been going to medical school. Off an on you see because our missions don’t make for a stable schooling career. But, I made up on some tests and graduated. I am also licensed in the state of California to treat people. So you’re in luck.” Face explained. Murdock crossed his eyes at him. Maybe he had also got his head knocked around a bit. Face took one hand from the bullet wound to feel about.

“I think you also have a concussion.” he muttered.

“Science-Bro’s.” Murdock replied. Face frowned.

“What?”

“Bruce Star, Science-Bro’s. I ship them so hard.” Murdock mumbled and yawned.

Face, desperate to keep Murdock awake since he didn’t know the extent of Murdock’s head injury, leapt into the conversation; “I’m more prone to Bucky and Stark myself.”

“Winter Iron is pretty.” Murdock nodded. “Though, I vicariously ship Bucky and Steve through Tumblr, some of the fan art is super cute.” Murdock giggled. His eyes crossed again while trying to focus on face. He soon gave up and closed his eyes.

“Oh yeah, I’ve looked at some of that.” Face took the towel he was using to .contain the blood off the wound for another look. The flow was slowing a little bit but blood welled up soon after and he put the towel back in place. “Maybe that was the idea when I made up another identity to go to medical school on.” he shrugged.

“Of course,” Murdock mumbles. “ No one would assume that someone with the name Bruce Stark is Temporary Peck.” he yawned.

Face shot his eyes towards Hannibal and B.A. The Colonel was trying not to laugh around the last bit of the cigar in his mouth and B,A, glared at them through the rearview mirror.

“Anyway….” Face redirected his team mate. “What else do you ship?”

“Oh!” Murdoc opened his eyes and sat up straighter, moving his arm from Face’s hold but Face regained it soon. The blood filled his nose and he knew he’d have nightmares for a little while.

“You know that show, Hannibal?” Murdock asked.

“Yeah?” Face nodded.

“I have something I need to admit…” Murdock sighed.

“What?”

“I hate the Alana/Hannibal ship, but I love me some Hannibal/Will.” he looked sad as he said it.

“Murdock, what’s wrong with that?” Face asked, seeking to reassure him.

“Well, some people come into the hannigram shipping tags and say awful stuff about our ship and how we’re all mentally impaired and stuff.”

“Don’t listen to them.” B.A. cut in quickly. “They’re a bunch of fools.”

“You think so?” Murdock asked hopefully.

“Yes. and can we stop with this jibber-jabber? it’s giving me a headache.” B.A. complained for good measure.

“Murdock needs to stay awake.” Face reminded him.

“Have you seen Hannibal, Face?” Murdock turned to his best friend on the team.

Face nodded; “and I agree, I didn’t like that bit but I like how they ended it.”

“Alana out the window.” Murdock giggled.

“Okay, I hope she survives, and Abigail too because Murder Family is amazing but at the same time I didn’t like her and Hannibal getting together. Also, no matter who you put with Hannibal, it’s abusive anyway, so people who think Hannigram is stupid need to do a double take on their own pairings with Hannibal because I’m pretty sure he can’t love people.”

Murdock nodded; “I agree. I also ship Apollo and Starbuck from Battlestar Galactica.” he suddenly changed the subject.

“New or old one?” Face asked.

“Okay, so they did a good job with the new one but I love the campiness of the old one, and Who can pass up Lorne Greene as Adama anyway?”

“I know right?” Face tried to sound enthusiastic.

“We’re coming up on the cabin, don’t worry.” Hannibal shot back at them. Face nodded and smiled. He’ll soon get Murdock the treatment he needed and just the idea of being close to one of their safe houses helped.

“Faceman…..?” Murdock languidly look at Face.

“Yeah?”

“If we were fictional tv or movie character’s who would you ship?”

“Oh man, that’s a hard one.” Face couldn’t help laughing a little.

“I would ship you and the Colonel because reasons.” Murdock returned.

“I guess I’d ship that too.” Face smirked.

“It sounds like a good plan.” Hannibal agreed.

“You and the Faceman? you’re off the deep end with that one.” B,A, mumbled.

“Not really.” Murdock disagreed. “Hannibal relies on Face for everything so why not sex?” he laughed out right when both Hannibal and Face choked and coughed at the same time.

“and I ship you and I, ya cranky mudsucker!”

“What!?” B.A, put a foot onto the brake and the van came to a sudden halt.

“Check that,” Hannibal ordered as he jumped out of the van. Face is tying a bit of rope around the towel to keep it in place while he moves Murdock from the van to the cabin. Only the smell of honeysuckle distracts Face as he and Hannibal get Murdock inside. B.A. goes off to hid the van and make sure no one followed them.

The cabin is dusty and smells of disuse; Hannibal is opening windows and taking the sheets off the furniture. Murdock is settled into a back room, and then Face is in the kitchen starting up a pot of water on the stove and getting the first aid kit. He’d spent months perfecting the kits for such times as these. All the instruments were new and steril. Only blood decorated the packages.

Face groans as he strips the coat off him. It’s only now he can get a good look at himself. Blood everywhere. B.A. would have to give up some blood to Murdock. That’d be fun. He sighs and goes to the sink to wash his hands.

“You okay?” Hannibal asks behind him. He looks in on Murdock who’s counting something that Hannibal cannot see but is somewhat okay.

“I’m fine, if you se B.A. can you send him in for a blood transfusion? I think a couple ounces will be fine.” Face replied.

“Sure,” and Hannibal goes in search of the Corporal..

With his hands clean and the water boiling. Face opens the packages and arranges the tray. It’ll be nothing to sew Murdock up. Then check his head to see how bad the concussion is. Really, the only trouble he’ll have is getting B.A. to give up some blood.

At least Hannibal is on that one, Face doesn’t know if he could sweet talk B.A. into it. At least, right now he knows that words would fail him.

~*~

It’s some time later when Hannibal checks up on the whole team. Murdock and B,A, are sound asleep. The IV between them disconnected by Face when he felt Murdock got enough blood to live. Face enters the kitchen after a long shower. His suit is ashes now and he wears pajamas that have seen better days. He’s shirtless but Hannibal hands him a t-shirt that is three sizes far too big for him.

“Eat,” Hannibal points at the table where a bowl of chicken soup - sadly from a can - sits warm with a plate of crackers and a glass of milk beside it.

“Thanks,” Face smiles and does as he’s told. Hannibal starts a new cigar and breaths a sigh of relief. For the night, at least, he doesn’t have to worry about his boys. They’re all safe and sound. Tomorrow, he’ll come up with something to get back at Jackson; a little bit of revenge was probably in order as well.

**  
**  



	2. Hannibal and the no good, horrible, cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has a cold and Face takes care of matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think TV Verse for this one. Like I said. Also, the first chapter is movie verse. I hope ya'll like this. I am posting all the parts before I get any sort of feedback so there we are. This one is also the shortest of the whole set. Sorry. I did try but there wasn't much I had to do.

If there was one thing Face hated to deal with; it has to be Hannibal mad as hell, or Hannibal sick. The rest of the time they got on well enough. But if Hannibal came down with anything he was a monster to deal with. And, in the early weeks of April, in the midwest of America. Far from the hot sun of California. Hannibal Smith came down with a cold. 

Face is sure it had to do with the dunking he took from Roland and his goons the week before they took the crooks down and got on their way home from the job. But, three days into the trip Face made the call himself when he found Hannibal shivering in bed. Sharing a room at a motel didn’t make for a good situation to hide a cold. 

“You guys go ahead,” Face told Murdock and B.A. “It’ll be easier if I take care of this, we’ll fly back once Hannibal starts feeling better.” Face explained. The other two didn’t want to leave but after Hannibal practically took Face’s head off over cough syrup they both agreed readily enough. 

Face didn’t waste any time finding a more private place to get Hannibal well. Two days later he’s settling the older man into a well used cabin, not much unlike their own back in California. A garden of roses, peony line the wrap around front porch. Dogwood is also blooming and acting as a fence for the cabin. The only challenge is that while the place has plumbing he has to cut firewood to keep it warm. 

The cabin is also one big room with a small bathroom that has the only walls and other door in the whole place. Hannibal is settled into the big queen bed, both fireplaces are roaring and sparking and Face takes turns feeding both. Hannibal has all the blankets piled up on him and Face is swiftly shedding clothing. 

“Have some tea.” Face says as he comes near Hannibal with the tin cup. The Colonel takes it; he coughs heavily into the blankets before taking a sip. 

“I’m sorry this is so much work for you Face.” Hannibal mumbles. His voice is stripped of it’s normal nuance by the cold that’s taken residence in his sinus area. 

Face shrugs. “It’s fine.” he smiles a bit to help Hannibal understand that he didn’t mind helping, even if Hannibal was a little bit difficult. 

“Finish the tea, I’ll get onto something for dinner.” Face says. Hannibal does, it’s luke-warm so that he can drink it quickly. Seconds later he’s yawning and he can barely keep his eyes open. Face smirks as he takes the cup and walks to the small kitchen to clean it. 

He refuses to feel guilty for drugging Hannibal; sometimes the old man got too donkey headed, especially when he was sick. Getting the man to lie down and rest was a battle every time and Face got fed up with it the last time. So, this time, drugging seemed to be the way to go. It was a natural one, at least. Not one of B.A.’s horse tranq’s. But hopefully Hannibal would be asleep for a few hours. 

Enough time for him to get the cabin cleaned up, extra firewood chopped and maybe some food into himself as well. Face also had cold medicine he will be starting so as to try and not get sick himself. If there is one thing he couldn’t stand, it has to be his own runny nose.


	3. Goon take out 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B.A. gets a broken ankle and Face takes the fight to the bad guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is violence in this chapter. Nothing too much, death is off screen and Face doesn't do the killing. Also, this one is vague. You can think of it in move of tv verse. Whichever suits. Though I forget if I make them Rangers in this one or not. Oh well. Go with whatever.

To be fair, it really wasn’t Face’s fault. Seriously. It wasn’t. B.A. knew this. Even though he refused to admit it out loud. His ankle was killing him and he was stranded out in the wilderness of Canada with only Face to help him survive. The Lieutenant had done everything he could for him. That Doctor degree came in handy once more. Face had set his ankle with sticks and bandages before going off to scout a place, hopefully not far away, for them to hide out till Hannibal got their warning message. 

“Brooks and his boys will be out looking for us before soon,” Face said as he hauled B.A. up. 

“I’m going to get you for this, Face.” B,A, growled. 

“Look, I’m sorry, but it was the only way to save you and not snag the trip wire at the same time. I wasn’t aiming to get you hurt.” Face mumbled back. B.A. had it in mind to punch Face in the stomach but that would make their already slow pace into a nonexistent one and they needed to get away from the trail and into some cover as soon as they could. 

“I found some caves, as far as I can tell nothings been nesting in it so it should be fine.” Face said. It took at least ten yards, but as the sun was going down Face and B.A. were at the entrance. “I suspect it was used as a smuggling den.” Face said as he helped B.A. into the cave. 

They had to walk a little bit more just in case. Face would have to cover their trail as well as he could in the dark. But that couldn’t be helped. Really. 

B.A. sat down on a blanket Face had already spread out for him over a pile of leaves and other forest debris. He’d spent some time getting it ready for B.A. to rest in. Face turned his efforts over to the fire and dinner. It wasn’t five star but the spam and black beans did the job. They ate in silence. Face finished before B.A. he put his plate to the side and crawled over to his pack. From it he pulled out a gun. He checked it quickly before placing it into a holster. 

“You better be careful, fool, I ain’t explaining you getting her to the Colonel.” B.A. glared. 

“I’ll be fine.,” Face promised, “We’ve had a lot of practice at Guerilla warfare.” he took a second handgun from his pack, checked it, and then made his way over to B.A. who took it and checked it himself. 

“I’ll try to be back as soon as possible, we’ll operate as if we’re in enemy territory. Okay?” Face looked Grimly at B.A. At least he only had a broken ankle. It could be worse, he could be bleeding out. 

“Okay.” B.A. agreed. 

Face nodded and took off. The day is gone and the night is dark. Stars shine in the semi clouded sky and the trees seems to grow closer together as Face slowly makes his way through the forest. He covers the tracks he and B,A, had made earlier. The trip wire has a nasty log, one end sharpened to a point that would have cleaved B.A. in two. A nasty sight to be sure. Face is glad he’d saved B.A. from that fate. The man having a broken ankle is a blessing. 

Face took down three more trip wires and rigged a few of his own from those he ruined. At least they’d be warned if someone got too close to their cabe. Even in the dark, Face knew his were expertly hidden. Unlike the half-assed job Brooks men did. They needed a bit of a lesson in these sort of tactics. 

Face rests against a large tree; he’s about three miles from the cave he left B.A. in and won’t see it before dawn. A road lies near by. Cars crawl down it despite the hour. The line is kept tight, Face can count three cars due to the head lights. The windows are down. Voice can be heard a little bit over the roar of engines. 

“When I get my hands on whoever stole my twenty-thousand Dollars!!!” someone yelled and hit the dashboard as the cars came to a stop on the side of the road closest to Face. 

At least part of the plan worked - Face thought. He hoped Hannibal didn’t yell at him too much when he figured out what happened to Face and B.A. Right now Face knew he couldn’t worry too much about the Colonel and take care of the problem right here and now. 

He carefully withdrew into the thicker brush as the men gathered around for their orders. Brooks gave them the usual mumbo-jumbo of finding him and B.A. and bringing them to Brooks alive. Probably to be used against Hannibal to get the twenty thousand back or some other bullshit. Face watches the men as they take flashlights and disappear into the forest around him. 

He holds his spot and counts at least three goons near him; Brooks waits by the car and Face turns away to take down one of the more threatening presence. The man is bigger than him by a foot and a hundred pounds. Face knows he can’t take him head on. It takes a few seconds, in darkness that seems to gather like molasses, to find a stick the will work. He stalks the man as he crashes through the brush. None of them are trained to be stealthy. And that’s what gives Face the upper hand. 

He springs into action by using the stick to choke the man into unconsciousness. The stick is slightly bent but broad enough that it won’t break as the man struggles in front of Face. Soon Face is tying the man to a tree. He gagged the goon for good measure; he takes the gun and ammo as well because they didn’t plan to be taken in the forest and anything will help right now. 

“Hey, Mike!?” the yell is near by and Face cringes. Someone heard the struggle. He disappears as soon as someone steps into the clearing. The man, Mike, is still out cold and Face let’s the goon get close enough to Mike to feel his pulse before Face takes the hilt of his hand gun and hits the second goon across the head with it. The man goes down easily and Face ties him up. 

“Tow down, a dozen or so to go.” Face mumbles. He takes the guns and ammo. He has work to do and it’s going to be one hell of a long night. 

~*~

B.A. is cranky by the time Hannibal and Murdock finally show up the next morning. 

“What took ya so long?” B.A. asked harshly. 

“I found Face’s signal too late last night to do anything.” Hannibal replied. B.A. glanced at Murdock who rolled his eyes. He looked tired and Hannibal was beside himself even now. Murdock probably had to hold the Colonel back from making a mistake when he found out that two of his team members where MIA due to Brooks and his goons. 

“Where is Face?” Hannibal demanded. He had B.A. up and into the chopper before he asked. Murdock was cleaning up the sudo-campsite Face set up the evening before. He put a ton of dirt on the fire just to make sure it wouldn’t spark and set fire to the surrounding forest. 

“I don’t know. He said he’d be back.” B.A. muttered. Hannibal fed him some aspirin before turning to Murdock. 

“I did see some goons tied to trees a couple miles away. Maybe we should follow the bodies?” Murdock suggested as he stepped up into the chopper. Hannibal nodded and buckled B.A. in. He was out cold because only one of the tablets had been aspirin. 

“Let’s go.” Hannibal ordered over the headset he settled over his head. Murdock let out a howl and they were in the air moments later. 

It wasn’t too hard to follow the body’s; Face had trapped and taken at least fifteen. However, now he was cornered in a clearing. His hands were up and he was on his knees while Brooks yelled. He was probably being interrogated and Hannibal didn’t like the looks of it. Brooks had killed an undercover FBI Agent, execution style just a week prior. Face could be next. 

Hannibal reached for his AR-15, undid the safety and let off a few rounds. Brooks was hit in the knee by a round and the goons took to the floor. Face was the only one standing, well, kneeling. He looked up and through the scope Hannibal could see a grand smile. He had missed that smile. 

“Take us down, Murdock!” Hannibal yelled. 

“Right-Oh!”


	4. Face gets Rescued (the plus 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the team rescues Face. Things turn out alright in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is MOVIE verse since I made them Rangers. So we have some nice Bradley Cooper abuse here. lol. Anyway. Please enjoy. And let me know what you think of it. :) Thanks for reading.

No-one ever said that being a Ranger would be easy. Templeton Peck knew this idea inside and out. He was always doing the impossible. But that was the job. It wasn’t glamorous and it wasn’t clean. It was dirty and people were down right crooks half of the time. Seriously. It sucked most of the time. But. there were times when the job was fulfilling and he actually enjoyed it. 

Not so much right now. Waking up to a punch to the face is not the best way to wake up. And he’d woken up in several different situations. His favorite being Murdock blowing him. He kept his eyes closed and took another punch for his troubles. 

“Time to wake up, Mr. Faceman.” his tormentor said into his ear. 

Face cringed, his cover was shot. It was a through-and-through. He was bleeding out. No way could he save this situation. Maybe he could stay alive with some fancy talk. 

“Oh man.” he groaned as he finally opened his eyes. He expected to be in a dark place. a warehouse of some sort. That seemed to always be the bad guy’s choice of places. Not today. Instead he was in a mansion. It was white with grey furniture and some plants. The Style was minimalistic and spoke of money. 

His captor Jean Fito wipe blood off his hand with a stark white cloth. It’s then that Face can taste the blood falling in stripes from his nose. He also feels the throbbing in his left eye. He’ll have a black eye for a few weeks if he gets through this one alive. 

“Now then. Tell me who sent you to ruin my operations in Mexico and maybe I’ll let you live.” he takes a sip from a glass of water that Face can see condensation falling off of. He turns his gaze back to Fito. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Face deadpans. Trying to not let Fito see that he is slightly worried. Only slightly though. Not actually worried. He isn’t. Seriously. It’d be silly to say he was. All of this is a lie though., He is very worried and sweating and he can only pray that Hannibal comes in time. 

“You’re boss! Jullian Connor has been taking my product, my clients, my whores, I am almost out of business and I owe my father a lot of money. That is not taken lightly in Mexico. So, if you want to keep your life, you’ll tell me where your boss is right now.” Fito explained calmly though Face can hear the rising threat behind those words. 

“I love how you think I’m his second hand man. Jullian Connor doesn’t have a second hand man, he doesn’t even had a first hand man. He does the work of that plus more. That’s why he’s been so successful. And quite seriously. I’d thank you for a bullet to the head over whatever Connor will do to me when he gets me back.” Face shot back. 

Apparently the whole of his cover wasn’t blown to pieces. Fito believed that after he became a fugitive; he had split from the Team and started working for a Cartel in Miami. He didn’t know that was all B.S. and that Jullian Connor was none other than Hannibal Smith. At least that much has worked. Maybe this whole thing was salvageable. Maybe. 

“You think I am not a threat?” Fito demanded. He threw the glass onto the tile floor where it shattered at their feet. Face didn’t blink or flinch. 

“You’re a yappy dog compared to Connor.” Face returned. 

“Where is he? where is my product and whores?” Fito asked. He paced in front of Face, trying to put two and two together. Face knew he had to make sure Fito put two and five together instead. 

“I can’t tell you that,” Face shook his head. “But, I can say that your whores have been taken care of. Connor isn’t one for the sex trade so whenever he takes over territory, he fixes it so that they can either go home or can be in this country legally. His sister got kidnapped once, he’s never found her. It’s a thing. Don’t insult it when you meet him.” Face cringed then for good measure. “That last man who insulted his sister got his eyes torn out of his head. Connor made a cocktail and the eyeballs acted like garnish. It was garish.” he shivered at the imagined moment. For emphasis. 

“And you think he’ll come for you, himself?” Fito asked. not buying some of whatever Face was trying to sell. 

“I can guarantee it.” Face shrugged. The ropes around him were tight and it was hard to move. He felt blood fall from his wrists. Whoever had tied him up had done a horrible job on it. 

“All right, I can use this to my advantage.” Fito clapped his hands and rubbed them together in thought. Face let out a brief prayer. Things were looking up and he hoped the plan would work. 

~*~

Hannibal didn’t like putting Face into such danger, even if his Lieutenant insisted upon it. Either way, the bug hidden in Face’s show let them pick up the whole conversation in the van. B.A. glowered and Murdock moped at him. Hannibal tried not to roll his eyes. They all knew that Face would get some abuse. He didn’t like Face being beaten to a pulp and being tied to a chair all night. But he couldn’t help the orders Fito gave his own goons to get Face to talk. 

Which he hadn’t but he was doing a good job right now. Hannibal could tell Face was trying to play up on their cover story a bit more. He played a man under duress by Fito’s enemy quite well. Giving the man enough to feed on but not enough to get Face hung for his efforts. 

“We’re going in to get him, now, right?” Murdock asked. 

Hannibal took a puff of his cigar, then nodded. “Five minutes to suit up.” he said. 

~*~

Face took another crack to the face; it was open handed and pain blossomed against his cheek. He’ll need at least a week to recover, this was not fun in the least. Face groaned and shook his head, it didn’t help and only made him dizzy. 

“What was that for?” he demanded angrily. 

“Because I’d rather kill you right now than keep you as bait but you’ve left me no other choices.” Fito choke off. He went over to his wet bar to pour a stiff drink. The clock had only gone to nine in the morning, it was far too early to drink but Face figured the man would need it before Hannibal made him shit his pants. 

The sound of shattering glass fills the room and Face ducks as much as he can in the chair as shards fly around himself and Fito. The bar is broken, liquor decorates the floor and the crystal is done for. From behind three man stand with AR-15’s at the ready. 

“Too slow, Fito.” Hannibal - aka Jullian Connor - glares across the room at the man who’s on the floor. 

“You….you!” Fito is so angry he can barely get a word out. He gets to his feet sputtering. 

“Cat got the tongue?” Murdock jokes - though Fito doesn’t know who he is, or B.A. for that matter. 

“What’d you get from my man?” Hannibal demands. He paces near to Face, his gun is low, knowing that his man will shoot anyone who steps into the room. Fito’s men are taking the day off because none poke their heads to see to their boss. They know when the going gets tough, the tough get going before getting shot in the balls for their efforts to protect a boss they don’t respect. 

“Nothing.” Fito spits. He is red in the face and watches as Hannibal grips Face’s hair in one hand and yanks the man’s head back, harshly. 

“What did you tell him?” Hannibal demands, again. 

“Nothing, really. I told him not to insult you or make you angry. I didn’t tell him nothing about your operations.” Face gulps for good measure. They’ve only taken Fito’s operations down a little bit. They needed their cover story in tact if they’re to carry out the rest of the plan. 

Hannibal yanks on Face’s hair again before letting it go. Then he takes a knife and free’s his Lieutenant himself. He grabs Face by the upper arm and drags him over to the french doors that led to the back yard. 

“Fito, next time we meet, you’re gonna be ruined,” which is the last thing Hannibal says before he drags Face off. Murdock and B.A. destroy a few more things with their AR-15’s and then they follow Hannibal who is already at the van. Fito is swearing a blue streak in Spanish behind them. B.A. hustles it to the front and takes off. Murdock is in the back with Hannibal who is fussing over Face. 

“They did a number on you, Kid.” Hannibal says as he cleans a cut on Face’s cheek. Murdock has Face’s shirt open and checking to see if his ribs were broken. 

Face grunts but he can tell he will only have bruising today; “I know.”

“I’m glad you’re okay Face, I was afraid he’d really kill you this time.” Murdock says as he starts cleaning Face’s other wounds. They’ll have to get him ice for his eye when they get back to their own hideout. 

“I know. And that’s why I held back.” Face replied. 

“You did good, Kid. When we get back though you’re gonna lay down and rest. At least for a few hours, I want to end this farce tonight.” Hannibal lent back to give Face some space. The other man sighed and nodded. 

“I have a headache the size of Texas, I wish they didn’t always go for the face.” he pouts. 

Hannibal rolls his eyes and starts putting the first aid kit away. Murdock pushes a juice box into Face’s hand along with a cheese stick. 

“It’s the kind you can pull apart, those ones are fun!” he explained when Face gave him a questioning look with a dipped eyebrow for good measure. B.A. giggles from the front seat while Murdock encourages Face to eat. Face, however, has to agree. It’s fun to have string cheese. 

“Thanks for thinking of me, Murdock,” Face mumbles slightly embarrassed because he’d only told Murdock that when he was extremely drunk one time after a mission had gone bad and they’d barely made it out alive. 

“You’re welcome Face. You think so much about the rest of us, that I figured it’d be nice for you to know that we don’t forget about you as much as you think we do.” Murdock shrugged. He had his own string cheese and he’d given Hannibal and B.A. that same snacks. 

Despite the fact that they’re all over the hill one way or another, they still enjoyed the snacks. Face knew it’d be a thing they would never talk about. Still, it was nice after the morning he’d just had.


End file.
